<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable Holiday 2020 Sweet and Fluffy Artwork by Yves Riba by Yvesriba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812077">Ineffable Holiday 2020 Sweet and Fluffy Artwork by Yves Riba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba'>Yvesriba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my prompts for the Ineffable Holiday 2020 Collection will be posted in here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. December 1: Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today's prompt is Ice Skating. It's hard to saunter on ice. No worries, Aziraphale will keep Crowley steady. He's been using those old ice skates since the Thames used to freeze over annually back in the 19th century so he's quite confident on the ice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. December 2: Cocoa and Cider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are strolling through a London Christmas market. Crowley’s purchased mulled cider while Aziraphale has his classic cocoa with whipped cream as a special treat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. December 3: Candy Cane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ever make reindeer candy cane toppers? Today our boys have a project that will make some kids very happy. Crowley is not only thrilled about making something for kids, he is a bit of a kid at heart (just don't tell him that) and is simply having fun doing a simple craft along with his dearest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. December 4: Snow Globe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley's commissioned a special snow globe to commemorate an important moment in their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. December 5: Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are only 20 shopping days left till Christmas, so they are out on the town picking out board games for the kids at the Children’s Hospital. Aziraphale has a long list. Good thing Crowley’s got long arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. WriteItOtt and I have just released Chapter 1 of our sweet and fluffy fic "A Demon &amp; His Duck: The Marvelous Misadventures of Freddie Duckury." We'd love for you to hop over and read it and subscribe! https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882214/chapters/68271482?fbclid=IwAR36XKwNgSgC3Q6898xLVj5ExlCMWWPyLC02R7d5Nu79e3YK1RFhSECBCik</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. December 6: Naughty vs. Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale bought long sleeve T shirts and decided he would be just enough of a bastard to wear the Naughty shirt. That left Crowley in an awkward spot. Azirapahle will someday win the argument that Crowley is actually quite nice. He’s getting somewhere, after all the demon IS wearing the shirt, and is simply blushing instead of engaging in wall slams. At least while we are watching.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. December 7: Christmas Crackers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas Crackers are those fun little presents full of trinkets that are popular in the UK. They’ve opened one set first thing in the morning, while still in their pyjamas. It’s a good bit of silly fun, reminding Crowley of his 70’s “Tony” 'stache. Aziraphale may just save his moustache for the next time he does a magic show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. December 8: Bell Ringing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy December 8! Today’s Ineffable Holiday prompt is Bell Ringing. One of my favorite movies is “It’s a Wonderful Life,” in which the phrase “Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings” is repeated at various points throughout. I’m sure this is one of Aziraphale’s favorite movies as well. Crowley thinks it’s all really sappy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. December 9: Making Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy December 9! Today Crowley and Aziraphale are Making Cookies. Well not a big messy batch, but a small number of special sugar cookies that they have carefully decorated. Crowley is so in love with his Angel he is not even saying anything about the tartan wings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. December 10: Hannukah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Hanukkah! December 10 marks the first day of this eight day celebration, commemorating the Jews’ resistance and triumph over the invading Syrians. When they retook the Temple, they only had enough oil to light the lamps for one day, but a miracle took place, allowing the oil to last for eight days until they could replenish their supply. Definitely NOT a frivolous miracle. Hanukkah food is traditionally cooked in oil as a reminder of the miracle. Aziraphale is making potato pancakes. On the table is tzimmes, a sweet potato and raisin dish, blintzes, which are basically rolled up Crepes (scrummy!)  that are fried with sweet or savory fillings, and Sufganiyot , which are jelly doughnuts. And while kosher wine may not be up to their usual fare, it’s tradition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. December 11: Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I struggled a bit with this prompt because candles cause bookshop fires. Despite having a Hannukah menorah with real candles at Aziraphale’s kitchen window, Crowley’s become very uneasy with candles near the books. So he’s gone out and bought the nicest electronic candles he could find, and suggested that they swap out the old candles and use the much safer electronic ones. Crowley’s very relieved and relaxed now that Aziraphale approves of this change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. December 12: Ugly Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley and Aziraphale are enjoying a warm late fall day at their cottage in the South Downs. Wearing sweaters that Crowley picked out. Even though he’s not on Hell’s side anymore, he can’t resist the play on words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. December 13: Nativity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know that Aziraphale wouldn’t have missed out on seeing baby Jesus, even if he didn’t have a chance to meet him later on. We don’t hear the account of the rather angelic shepherd who showed up and tried very hard to give a special blessing to the baby, or his companion who made sure Aziraphale didn’t get himself into trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14: Fairy Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley’s flat is anything but festive. Those cold blue/gray walls, cavernous space, slightly weird and ostentatious decor, and those poor frightened plants. Obviously putting a Christmas tree in that demonic lair would be frightfully out of place, but Aziraphale is determined to bring a little holiday cheer to Crowley’s home. So he’s decorated the plants with fairy lights. “They look like stars, dear! Aren’t they lovely?” Crowley knows it comes from a place of love, and his love for his angel has greatly softened his heart. So he says, “Ngk” but smiles warmly and secretly loves all the little lights.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. December 15: Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s December 15, today’s prompt is Mistletoe!  Aziraphale strategically attaches a sprig of mistletoe to one of the massive columns in the middle of the bookstore. It’s the perfect place to capture a wily ginger demon and kiss him into submission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. December 16: Tree Trimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, it’s less than ten days before Christmas, so Aziraphale decides it’s time to decorate the bookshop Christmas tree. One of the benefits of having a snusband is that he can easily slither to the top of the tree and place the star very precisely before the rest of the baubles and tinsel goes up. Aziraphale prefers a star because he feels a bit self conscious having an angel on the tree, and he thinks a star will make Crowley happy. Crowley happily obliges, as he would do anything for his Angel, plus he rather enjoys slithering around in trees.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. December 17: Ornaments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Crowley have oodles of decorations on their tree. Many of them have sentimental meaning. This section features some of their favorite foods and drinks (which we have seen in the TV show).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. December 18: Carol Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley secretly loves singing Christmas songs, because he loves seeing his angel happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. December 19: Holiday Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are at a movie theater, watching “It’s a Wonderful Life.” The final five minutes of the film are very emotional, and Aziaphale and Crowley can’t help but shed a few tears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. December 20: Christmas List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They made their list and checked it twice, but the third time around Aziraphale realizes two important people were left out. Good thing Crowley is tech savvy. He has no idea what to miracle up for two teenagers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. December 21: Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley and Aziraphale travel to Stonehenge to watch the winter solstice sunrise, positioned perfectly between the plinths. It’s an ineffable moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. December 22: Yule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have found their perfect yule log and are carrying it home to enjoy in their fireplace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. December 23: Exchanging Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What’s better than surprising each other with the exact same present? Having the excuse to say “Is that your face on that mug?” all year long!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. December 24: Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale looks up at just the right moment to see Santa’s sleigh flying over Soho. Merry Christmas!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. December 25: Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saint Nick has shown up in Aziraphale’s bookshop and is enjoying the home baked macarons that the Angel has left him, along with eight carrots for the reindeer. Aziraphale has put in a good word for Crowley in his note to his friend Nicholas, whom we know better as Santa Claus. Or is that SHEENY Claus?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. December 26: Mittens, Gloves and Scarves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley now has snmittens and a snarf to go with his snlippers! And Aziraphale has a lovely wing scarf and mitten set.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>28. December 28: Snowpeople</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have returned to the famous “body swap” bench and have had a bit of fun recreating their swap back with little snow people. They’re proud of their silly creation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>29. December 29: Silver and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the excitement of Christmas shopping and gifting behind them, Aziraphale and Crowley take a break to enjoy some intimate time together with their gifts to each other of silver and gold armbands, headbands and ankle bracelets. They revel in each other’s beauty and their incredible love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>30. December 30: Fireplace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weather at their South Downs cottage might be cold and snowy, but indoors everything is safe and warm and passionate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>31. December 31: Champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An elegant New Year’s Eve deserves elegant attire. Aziraphale has ditched his tuxedo jacket somewhere. In a major departure in his personal style, he’s wearing velvet trousers. Crowley has opted for a beautiful sleek evening gown, heels, a gold necklace and just a touch of eyeshadow. They toast to 2021 with the London fireworks as a backdrop. May you have a Happy New Year!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>